


red thrilling moonlight

by chocchipkookie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Human Jeong Yunho, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Near Future, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Kim Hongjoong, Vampires, even tho knowing me yknow this is my brand (tm), feral but also tender, soft dom hongjoong, yes they're strangers yes we can see the beginnings of love here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie
Summary: “Want me to take care of you?”“Want you to ruin me.” Eat me up. Fuck me. Devour me, oh won’t you.(yunho goes out clubbing with wooyoung and san at the 'heart of darkness', a club that caters to humans and vampires alike. there, he meets hongjoong.)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, side Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 20
Kudos: 200





	red thrilling moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing about vampires? revolutionary !!! ! !  
> NO OKAY THIS HAS A STORY: so taru (aka @Taroutann on twitter), posted this incredible hohong piece and i basically blacked out for two days, wrote this, then came back to display exactly how feral his art made me !!!! SO PLS GIVE HIM ALL THE LOVE OKAY THIS STORY WOULDNT EXIST WITHOUT HIM !!  
> a few notes: 
> 
> 1\. this is set in the near distant future as u can see from the world-building that clearly got out of hand when my goal was some filthy vampire pwp, but yeah! self driving cars! vampires co-existing with humans! all the fun jazz!!  
> 2\. this went both very feral and also very wholesome, much more than i anticipated. do with that what you will  
> 3\. i'm gonna need you all to shower taru's piece: https://twitter.com/Taroutann/status/1327032855478874112?s=20 and the rest of his art with all your love bc he's truly amazing, one of a kind, extraordinary!!  
> 4\. comments feed me like no other thing in this world, so if you do enjoy this, pls tell me your thoughts! i'd love to hear them <3
> 
> with all of that out of the way, enjoy!! :3c

“Oh, that’s super cute!” Wooyoung says as Yunho places the final butterfly-shaped bead on the strand of hair he’s been holding for the past five minutes, face concentrated as he looks at himself in the mirror. “Are those new?” 

“I’ve had them lying around my dresser for years now,” Yunho mumbles. The beads and hair clips are placed around the crown of his head and towards his fringe, small pearlescent bursts on his freshly-dyed pink head; it was an impulse decision, one made after too many nights of studying and days filled with stressful midterms one after the other, until Yunho had lost count of the amount of coffee he was consuming daily and sleep was but a fragment of the distant past. And so, the moment they were finished with their college exams, Wooyoung had arrived at his apartment with a brand-new bleach kit and a promise for a night out, dancing until their feet couldn’t take it anymore. 

“San just texted me, he’s gonna pick us up in a few minutes,” Wooyoung says again, voice muffled underneath the pile of clothes Yunho continuously dumped on him over the past hour as he desperately searched through his closet for something cute he could match with his new hair. Wooyoung didn’t move from his spot on Yunho’s bed, obviously, eyes glued to his phone, texting  _ San _ again, as he’s been doing for the past week. Yunho can’t exactly blame his best friend; San is cute, looks like an adorable fox, and from what he’s heard (and doesn’t wish to witness for himself), also bites like one when he kisses. 

San also has a car; granted, it’s a self-driving one, so he doesn’t actually have to do anything. But it’s very convenient in their current predicament, since trains are absolutely packed on Saturday evenings like this. 

Wooyoung finally gets up from his comfy hiding spot, and Yunho takes one look at his messy bed, turns to look at his emptied closet, and decides that’s a problem for future, hungover Yunho to take care of, when he inevitably stumbles into his apartment in the early hours of the morning, drunk and alone once again. 

“You look so cute,” Wooyoung says once more, standing next to Yunho now, both of them checking themselves out on Yunho’s mirror. His friend is sporting a black, cropped muscle tee and a pair of leopard-print flare pants, that stay just below his belly button and hug around his thighs in the best way possible. It’s fitting for him, but Yunho finds that his own outfit also matches his mood to a T. 

After hours of contemplation, Wooyoung eventually helped him pick: a peachy sheer shirt with exposed shoulders, flare sleeves, threaded iridescent sequins and lace details, one that his friend demanded he wear on its own with nothing underneath to hide his modesty, tucked into his purple high-waisted suit pants. Looking at his reflection, he can clearly see the outlines of his torso and the pink of his nipples underneath the shirt. 

“This is too much.” 

“No it’s not! You look great, Yunho-yah!” Wooyoung assures him, playing absentmindedly with the curly strands of hair that have escaped his short ponytail. “You don’t have to feel shy, we’re going out to celebrate finally breaking free from our academic shackles! Live a little!” 

Changing his hair to pink was already a big change for Yunho; a welcomed change, but nevertheless a scary one. Oftentimes, he considered himself  _ too much  _ or  _ less than, _ depending on the situation. He hesitated a lot when it came to his appearance, blaming his tall stature and his awkward, long limbs that he usually covered in hoodies and sweaters - which were wonderfully cosy during his college courses, don’t get him wrong. 

It’s just that sometimes, Yunho likes to dress up to feel  _ pretty. _ Not all of his attempts are successful at curbing the insecure ball that resides in the pit of his stomach, that keeps telling him he looks ridiculous in every getup. 

Wooyoung, bless his heart, is a sweetheart who always cheers him up and tries his best to make him feel more confident in himself. 

“Oh, Sannie’s here!” he exclaims after the  _ ping _ of a text, hurriedly putting on his leather jacket and stuffing his phone in his pocket. 

Yunho grabs his matching purple coat that reaches down to his knees, and sighs at the velvet feel of the fabric as he puts it on. Before he follows Wooyoung to the elevator, he takes one last look at himself in the mirror. The sparkly glitter his friend placed on his eyelids (sparingly, since they weren’t sure if it was eye-safe or not) shimmers wonderfully under the dim lighting of his apartment. He looks, no,  _ feels _ different. Changed. 

_ Pretty. _

San whistles obnoxiously when he sees them from his parked car in front of their apartment complex. “You both look stunning,” he tells them, relaxing back at his seat as he switches the car on to motion. 

“You’re one to talk,” Wooyoung pinches his cheek, sliding to the front seat. Yunho takes the back, winding down the window and letting the cold winter air kiss his cheeks. He cosies up in his velvet coat and sits back, enjoying the bubblegum pop track Wooyoung puts on with full control of the aux cord until they reach their destination. 

They take the highway, Yunho’s eyes tracking the city lights that pass by them in a flash. A myriad of sparkly stars litter the horizon, skyscrapers displaying ads with flashing, changing colors. He zones out from the conversation between his two friends, letting it fade into the background as he plunges into the multicolored landscape that gets smaller as they drive up the hill.

The disco club they’re going to this time is in a different part of town, half an hour by car from their neighborhood, an equally packed metropolitan jungle full of high buildings, shopping malls, cafes and bustling nightlife. Normally, Yunho wouldn’t feel so jittery like he does now, knees trembling with equal parts anticipation and anxiety into the mix. But there’s something crucially different in tonight’s venture. 

“I heard they only let you pay in cash,” San mentions, one hand perched on the window of his seat and the other lazily squeezing Wooyoung’s thigh. 

“That’s stupid,” says Wooyoung, “Why the fuck would they do that? No one pays in cash anymore.” 

“Just what I’ve heard,” San shrugs, “‘S not like any of us have ever been there before. Shouldn’t we have brought like, garlic, or something?” he giggles at his own joke. 

“I’m not sure that’s how it works, Sannie,” Yunho butts in, “Vampires apparently aren’t  _ actually  _ sensitive to garlic.” 

_ Heart of Darkness  _ (“That’s the cheesiest name I’ve ever heard, Wooyoungie,” Yunho had whined, nose buried deep into his textbook, “Are you sure this is legit, and not a scam?”) is actually one of the first mixed clubs in the city, a nightclub catering to the elite of humans and vampires alike. Taking up an entire building with different floors - offering the options of humans only, mixed audience, and vampires only - and a waiting line that exponentially expands across multiple city blocks, it’s exactly the sort of place Wooyoung wants to get in. And Yunho, kind of. He’s not sure about the whole ‘intermingling’ of vampires and humans yet, even though their co-existence in the world has been established since the better part of the last century. Compared to vacations to international space hotels, the reality of vampires wasn’t that much of a shock to most people. 

“Which level are we partying on?” Wooyoung suddenly asks, twisting his body under the shackles of his seat belt to turn back towards Yunho. 

“Let’s see if they’ll let us in, first,” Yunho sighs, booping Wooyoung’s nose endearingly at his excitement, “It’s  _ high-class, _ for idols and celebrities and influencers and kids of rich politicians and socialites. I’m betting now that we’re gonna be the only students in the waiting line.” 

“There’s no waiting line for those people, Yunho-yah,” San tells him, encouraging Wooyoung to sit properly on his seat with a cheeky pat on his ass. “I’m afraid there’s gonna be many like us in the line.” 

“I’m gonna make sure they let us in,” Wooyoung huffs, scrolling through his playlist for the next song. 

“If it all goes to hell, we can go to that late night karaoke bar near the mall that just opened up. They even have hologram versions of the artists that you can sing with!” 

“‘M pretty sure that’s a beam projector…” Wooyoung dismisses him. 

“It’s not a beam projector, how old are you? No, they’re actual holograms, Soobin went a few days ago and told me…”

Yunho tunes them out for the rest of the ride, settling his head next to the window and closing his eyes. The air feels crisp tonight, and San’s cologne has suffused the car with its aroma, giving him a pleasant, heady feeling. 

When San finally finds a parking spot a good ten minutes on foot from their destination, the three of them walk hand-in-hand in the freezing cold, coats tightly buttoned to their chins to cover for their loose clothing underneath. The line isn’t extraordinarily long, but Yunho still feels glad he didn’t go for Wooyoung’s suggestion of heeled boots for tonight. 

“I hope the entrance fee isn’t too expensive…” San says as they move closer towards the bouncer, “We should’ve pregamed…” he laments. 

Thankfully it’s their turn soon; they’re greeted by a group of employees, all of them wearing fashionable, flashy clothing. Most of them are vampires, judging by the characteristic crimson color of their eyes. The lady that approaches them seems friendly enough, and speaks to Yunho first, “Welcome to the  _ Heart of Darkness. _ Humans only, or mixed? Changing floors is possible once you’re inside, but the difference will be added to your bill.” 

Instantaneously, his two friends begin bickering (which is their favorite thing to do, apart from making out and clinging onto each other like koala bears), arguing about which level they should party at. The beautiful lady shifts her gaze between the three of them interchangeably with a smile that screams retail despair, and once Yunho hears an annoyed cough from the people behind them in line, he steps in and announces, “Mixed.” 

San and Wooyoung are thankfully too dumbfounded by his answer to notice the entrance fee, and once their IDs are checked, they’re finally inside. 

Another graceful employee takes care of their coats and gives out three electronic bracelets that glow a pretty purple color, “Should you move to the  _ humans only _ level, the color will automatically change to blue. When ordering, the waiter will scan them and place the information of your bill in your bracelets. Once you’re ready to pay, simply scan them at the desk near the exit. Have fun!” 

“Oh wow…” Wooyoung gasps, taking in his surroundings once they’ve exited the elevator to the second floor. 

The _ mixed _ floor is crowded; soft couches and conversation pits enjoy the intimacy of the dim lighting while the center stage is illuminated by multi-colored spotlights, filled with people dancing in pairs, alone or in groups, clinging their drinks in the air and singing along to the words of the songs. It’s not fundamentally different than any other nightclub they’ve been in, but the atmosphere is distinctly more refined - whether that is a placebo effect because they’ve spent too much money to get in, or because everyone’s dressed impeccably with clothing that’s priced in the hundreds. Whatever the case, Yunho’s entire body is thrumming with excitement, and he’s startled by the springiness of the couch when they eventually find their table, head in the clouds. 

He gets a fruity cocktail that comes in a flute glass with a maraschino cherry swimming in the bubbly liquid, “There’s a group of vampires at the table next to ours,” San shouts at them over the loud music, although Yunho is pretty sure that they could’ve heard him even if he had whispered. 

“So? They’re free to roam around, y’know. That’s the point of this level,” Wooyoung says nonchalantly, his shot glass already empty and swimming in his system. 

“‘S not everyday we get to be in such close proximity to them,” Yunho defends his friend - due to their nature, vampires only get to go out without any sort of protection during the night, as sunlight can be gradually damaging to their bodies. Even though advancements in technology have been made, most of them prefer to work night shifts, from home or in careers that do business after the sun has gone down. 

Soon enough, San relaxes and Wooyoung drags the two of them to the dance floor, squeezing themselves in between the dancing crowd. The music is so loud that Yunho can feel the synth pumping from his own heart, and he shivers when he feels Wooyoung’s hair tickling his bare shoulders as his best friend grabs him by his waist and grinds their bodies together to the rhythm. Being held like this, and with San dancing in front of him as they hold hands, Yunho is sandwiched into a warm cocoon and can’t help the giggles that escape him as the three of them move in tandem to the song. 

Yunho can feel the tension between his two friends; he can see San’s gaze shifting from him to Wooyoung every few seconds, eyes hard and lids heavy with desire. And even if he can’t see him, Wooyoung’s hands tighten every now and then around his waist, as if his friend is letting out excess horny energy on him, and Yunho’s definitely not complaining - he kind of loves the attention. 

They dance for what seems like an hour before they finally sit down again, ordering another round of lighter drinks this time, because all of them are a bit dehydrated. Yunho chews on the straw of his drink mindlessly, staring around the room - he notices that most of the vampires, which are not that many compared to the numerous humans, prefer staying seated, lounging with their friends and nursing on their drinks. Perhaps being on this floor doesn’t grant them the comfort of being truly themselves, compared to the floor above. 

When he turns back to his friends, San is comfortably perched on Wooyoung’s lap, exploring his best friend’s mouth with his tongue in fervent passion. 

Yunho taps on Wooyoung’s shoulder and tells him he’s going to the bathroom, and Wooyoung gives him a thumbs-up without letting go of San’s lips from his own. 

And so, Yunho lets the two lovebirds melt into the velvet couch and begins seeking the bathrooms to freshen up. 

His ears still ring once he’s inside the fancy bathrooms of the club, where the lights are much brighter while still pertaining to the disco aesthetic of the place. The deep base of the music sounds much more distant, and he revels in the clear sound of the running water from the tap. When he looks at himself in the mirror, he’s suddenly reminded of how much of his  _ body _ is visible underneath the lace and his exposed shoulders - he witnesses his skin turn pink, and that gets him even more flushed. His nipples are  _ hard, _ poking the sheer fabric in a way that makes his head swim when he begins considering himself out on the dancefloor like this. 

Patting his warm cheeks with cold water and cleaning some fallout glitter from his tear-ducts, he finally goes out again. He aims for the bar, eager for some cold,  _ fancy _ tonic to quench his thirst. 

The bartender is swift and smiling as they take his order, and Yunho lets his chin rest on his hand, gently swinging on the stool he’s currently sitting on as he waits. Eyes lazily scanning the perimeter, his heart almost stops when he sees  _ red. _

The vampire’s eyes are crimson red, blindingly vivid from where the man is staring at him across the other side of the bar. A leather-gloved hand holds a glass of a honey-colored drink, and the gentle smile he’s sporting has the slightest hint of pointy fangs poking between his rosy lips. Silver white hair is styled back, curling around his ears, exposing his forehead and the high cheek bones of his face. His clothing, a stark contrast to his hair, is all black; but from what Yunho can see underneath the moving lights, the textures of his ensemble differ from leather to velvet, fabrics squeezed underneath the tight harnesses strapped around his shoulders and chest, silver details gleaming. 

Yunho squeezes his legs together instinctively, heat spiking into his cheeks. 

He smiles back, so lost in a pool of obscure thoughts  _ (red, red, red)  _ that he forgets there’s a paid employee standing in front of him with his drink, calling for him. Sipping the refreshing tonic, he lets his eyes wander purposefully around again, before he eventually turns to the direction of the vampire, whose eyes are on him, as if they never left. 

He’s not sure what he’s currently doing; this isn’t per se like him, to flirt with strangers and better yet  _ vampires _ , or to reciprocate gazes that hold such tension. He even hesitates when he has to talk during his classes, for crying out loud. And he’s definitely not drunk. 

This unexpected surge of confidence must be due to his peachy pink hair, there’s no other explanation he can come up with - especially when, without realizing, he’s taken his drink and walked towards the opposite end of the bar, sitting down on the empty stool next to  _ him.  _

Yunho shivers when the vampire raises his eyebrows at him, a surprised smirk on his face. He leans closer towards the human, and Yunho thinks his nose is the prettiest, most beautifully sculpted thing in the universe, “Hello there,” a nasally, honey-like voice speaks softly in his ear, “Hongjoong.” 

“Hello,” Yunho says back, leaning into Hongjoong’s ear even though the vampire can definitely hear him. He’s sure that vampires don’t sweat, but whatever cologne this person is wearing is mixed wonderfully with a natural muskiness, “I’m Yunho.” 

“Did you come for me?” 

“Mmm.” Yunho nods, shaking at the vampire’s gentle but firm tone. 

A hand comes up, tentatively approaching his pink hair, “Your hair accessories are so pretty, Yunho. Can I touch?” 

His heart jumps, “Yes.” 

Hongjoong gently touches the pearly beads with the pad of his glove, running it down Yunho’s tied strands until he reaches the fringe close to Yunho’s eyes, twirling the end around his finger. “They look like stars dipped in cotton candy,” when Yunho stutters at that, Hongjoong leans even closer, lips brushing over his ear, until the human feels the pointy tip of a fang near his pearl earring, “Wanna dance, _ baby _ ?” 

And that’s how Yunho finds himself on the dancefloor again, only this time, he’s dancing with a  _ vampire _ of all people; the track playing now is a deep, dark and sultry pulsing tone and the lights are low, switching to red whenever the beat drops. The vampire stands in front of him as they move their bodies together, one hand squeezing his waist and the other caressing his nape. Hongjoong is significantly shorter than him, but he holds himself with such effortless confidence, looking at him as if he’ll  _ swallow _ him whole. 

Yunho gulps, his exposed skin shivering under the electrifying touch of leather. He can’t possibly look anywhere else, eyes fixed on Hongjoong’s - the lights turn red again, and the vampire twists him around, one hand splayed over his soft stomach, and pulls him tightly against him, front to Yunho’s back and lips reaching near his neck. He can’t see him like this, but the sensation of his whispered words is enough for him to melt, eyes rolling back when Hongjoong kisses his shoulder. “You’re burning up.” 

“A-am I?” Yunho chuckles, trying to hide his moan. He doesn’t dare to look around to see if anyone’s staring at them, too embarrassed to acknowledge how needy he’s being for someone he’s  _ just  _ met. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Wooyoung coming back from the bar, shots in hand. His best friend gasps when he sees Yunho’s current predicament, a cat-like grin on his lips. He puts up a questioning thumbs-up,  _ Everything okay? _

Yunho nods way too eagerly,  _ I’m fine, everything’s good.  _

Wooyoung eyes them up and down. He must make eye contact with Hongjoong at some point, judging from the scandalized yet excited expression he displays. Yunho can’t be too sure, since he can’t see. He raises his hand near his ear, mimicking a phone.  _ Good luck, you minx. Call us if you need anything.  _

Once Yunho nods, Wooyoung blows him a kiss and soon disappears into the crowd. Hongjoong’s hand comes up to gently hold Yunho’s chin, until Yunho is voluntarily dropping his head back, exposing his neck, “Was that your friend,  _ petal _ ?” 

“Hmhm…” Yunho sighs as the vampire runs a hand down his throat, feeling around his Adam’s apple. 

“He doesn’t mind me dancing with you?” 

“No, ‘course not…” 

“And what about  _ you _ ?” 

The music changes, and this track is deeper, darker, more sensual than before. The dance floor is packed once again, bodies grinding against each other, inhibitions let loose. Hongjoong’s hands are around his waist, settled over the fabric of his pants. Careful.  _ Patient. _ “Love this,” Yunho finally admits, desperately craving more. “T-touch me, please, Hongjoong, touch me  _ more. _ ” 

Hongjoong’s sneaks his hands underneath the sheer fabric of his shirt, squeezing bare, soft skin, “Such a pretty baby, Yunho-yah. So eager for me.” 

Yunho’s mind is gone, fuzzy thoughts inside a fluffy cloud where only Hongjoong’s raspy  _ baby, baby, baby _ rings in his ears. He hadn’t realized how much he craved, how long he’s longed for someone to hold him just like this - to take over and ignite the simmering heat inside his loins, make him feel small yet present, pretty and desirable, claimed and worshipped. 

His cock is proudly pushing against his suit pants, and he can’t help but squish his thighs together to hide it, although he’s sure that in the darkness of the club, nothing of the sort is visible. Still, with Hongjoong behind him, he can’t help but feel like he’s being displayed. That thought alone shouldn’t be enough to make precome leak in his underwear, but Yunho is too far gone to control his reactions. 

“Wanna see you,” he begs, not too proud to deny himself his most base desires, “Let me see you, Hongjoong…” 

After a dark chuckle, the vampire indulges him and turns him around, arms wrapping around his waist despite him being shorter. Yunho circles Hongjoong’s neck with his arms, and just like that, they’re only a few centimeters apart from kissing. 

The vampire greets him with a huge grin, fangs full on display for the first time this night; they’re sharp, alabaster white, and the sight of them awakens a deep, primal need in his heart. He’s walked directly into the trap, like the innocent prey he’s supposed to be. 

He cannot wait to feel those teeth on his neck, he realizes with embarrassment. 

“You’re not scared of me, petal? Or do you enjoy being scared?” 

“Those are t-two different questions,” Yunho points out. 

“Baby bites back,” Hongjoong notes, and his ear piercings jiggle with his chuckle. He brings one hand to Yunho’s cheek, holding onto his jaw and bringing their mouths closer, until Yunho can feel the movements of his lips against his own while they pronounce the words that will ultimately lead him to his carnal undoing.  _ “But I bite too, y’know.”  _

A broken moan sounds against Hongjoong’s lips, and Yunho trembles as pleasure shocks through his entire being. He’s so vulnerable, stripped from any sign of reticence. “Please.” 

“Want me to take care of you?” 

“Want you to  _ ruin _ me.”  _ Eat me up. Fuck me. Devour me, oh won’t you. _

He cries out when Hongjoong crashes their lips together like a thunderous wave, wet mouth kissing into his own - he feels numb, overwhelmed with lust and desperation to be consumed like this, to be desired like this, with such need and hunger until he can’t escape. “Oh, petal,” the vampire coos, all too excited to show him pity and indulge him, “Taste like heaven, my angel.” 

They kiss more, Yunho dips his tongue into Hongjoong’s mouth shyly, savoring the warmth of his mouth. He meowls when the vampire cups his cheeks with both of his hands, diving deeper into the burning kiss. His nose bumps into Yunho’s as they get more clumsy and desperate, grasping at each other like it’s the end of the world. People bump into them as they dance, but the two of them remain still, fused into one, twin flames ablaze. 

Yunho is ready to drop to his knees with how weak and trembling he feels, sighing louder each time Hongjoong sucks on his bottom lip, but before he humiliates himself in front of everyone, the kiss stops, plump lips pulling away. 

“Oh, don’t pout like that, baby,” Hongjoong strokes his bottom lip with his mouth, “Be patient. Wanna go somewhere more private?” 

As if in a trance, Yunho lets himself be led through the crowd, holding onto Hongjoong’s hand. The vampire walks with him down the corridor of their floor, until they reach an employee standing in front of a door. Yunho’s too out of it to listen, hiding his face in Hongjoong’s neck and making himself as small as possible. Soon enough, Hongjoong has a key in hand and the employee lets both of them in. 

The room is small and dimly lit; the thumping music is distant once again, and Yunho is led to one of the comfortable leather couches. Leather gloves hold onto his hips, and he climbs eagerly on Hongjoong’s lap, ready to start kissing again, “What is this place?” he asks first. 

“A private lounge,” the vampire says softly, stroking his lip, “So that no one disturbs us.” 

With that, he takes one end of his glove between his teeth and pulls on it, until he reveals pale, veiny hands and claw-like, onyx nails. 

Yunho can’t help the gasp that escapes him at the sight of the vampire’s hand, and he instinctively grinds down on his lap, cocks finally rubbing against each other. “Oh, excited?” he teases, running the tips of his nails gently over Yunho’s naked shoulders, “I’ll try to be careful with these.” 

“Or not,” Yunho offers, almost begging. 

Hongjoong chuckles darkly, voice hiding the promise of something sinister and merciless that leaves Yunho breathless and trembling. He takes Yunho’s mouth into his again, catching his lips into another kiss as his fingers sneak underneath his sheer shirt and finally touch him, “Prettiest nipples, petal. Are they sensitive?” 

“Nngh!” Yunho cries out, stomach curling in heat, “S-so sensitive!” 

“Thought so, precious. Pink and cute, just like you.” 

He writhes on top of Hongjoong’s lap, thrusting his clothed cock in the air, desperate for any sort of friction, yet the vampire seems content in seeing him struggle as he denies him. Instead, Hongjoong unbuttons his shirt with his teeth one by one, until the sheer fabric slips off his body to the floor, leaving him bare from the waist up. 

“Be good,” Hongjoong warns him when Yunho slips his hand to touch the vampire’s hard cock through his leather trousers, “I haven’t taken my fill out of these yet,” sharp fangs scrape over the buds of his rosy nipples interchangeably, tongue swirling around the blooming redness, and he sucks harder whenever Yunho moans brokenly, a staccato of meowls and cries. 

When he mistakenly thinks that the vampire has spared him from his overstimulated nipples, he replaces his mouth with his fingers in twisting them, and moves his tongue and lips down Yunho’s torso, sucking flower-shaped love bites on his pale skin, leaving a trail of spit down his diaphragm and the softness of his tummy. 

“Nhhnh, Hongjoong, p-please,” he begs, throwing his head back, pink tufts of hair concealing his vision momentarily, “Too much, feels too much-” 

Hongjoong lets one hand wander around the curves of Yunho’s body, sneaking his hand down his suit pants and digging his claws into the supple flesh of his ass, “These need to come off,” he announces, and helps Yunho out of them and his underwear too, until his peachy baby is completely naked on his lap. 

The leather of the vampire’s clothing rubs against the head of Yunho’s sensitive cock, delicious, painful friction that drives him wild. He’s losing himself to the pleasure, so much so that he doesn’t second-guess it when he brings one hand up and traces Hongjoong’s bottom lip, seeking out those dangerous fangs that enthrall him so much. 

Unexpectedly, Hongjoong sucks his thumb into his mouth, tongue swirling around the finger and spit drooling from the side of the vampire’s mouth. 

“Bite me,” Yunho cries out, the words escaping his chest as if he’s been punched, “Bite into me, Hongjoong, please-” 

“Patience, petal,” the vampire soothes him, licking around Yunho’s fingers until they’re thoroughly soaked in spit, “If I bite into you now, you’re gonna collapse before I ever get the chance to make you come. Now, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” 

“Hnhgh-” 

“You can be a good boy and wait, right?” A shy nod. “Perfect. Help me undress, angel.” 

And thus begins a torturous attempt at unbuckling and unzipping the various harness and buttons of Hongjoong’s outfit with trembling hands, while the vampire fists his overstimulated cock and jerks him off, thumb stroking over the leaking head and spreading the precome all over his shaft. “So cute, how needy you are,” Hongjoong’s raspy voice is saccharine, decadently sweet, and his teasing only makes Yunho whine harder, “I can’t wait to  _ ruin _ you, my petal.” 

Hongjoong’s body reminds Yunho of ancient, sculpted marble, a mirror image of a heavenly statue. Once the vampire is completely undressed, and his hard cock bumps against his tummy, he switches them around and pushes the human into the couch, spreads his thighs open and drops to his knees, enveloping Yunho’s cock in his mouth. 

Yunho doesn’t know how he doesn’t come right then and there - Hongjoong takes his time with him, sucking him off and letting his tongue explore around his balls, until he reaches the pink softness of his hole, tongue dipping into it mercilessly. Yunho thrashes against the couch when Hongjoong starts eating him out, and even though he can’t see, he can imagine that pink tongue poking out between those dangerous, fangs, and that thought alone is enough to make his mouth open in a constant, panting plea, eyes rolling back and tears wetting his cheeks. 

“Fuck me already,” he suddenly cries out, too frustrated to keep holding his thighs to his chest. When he sees flashing red eyes burn right through him  _ (danger, danger, danger) _ , his cock jumps, betraying his true motives. 

A sharp slap across his exposed ass makes him shriek, hole stinging deliciously,  _ “Ah, fuck!” _

“You’re so shameless,” Hongjoong coos at him, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, huge claw in such close proximity that makes Yunho melt, “Wish you could see yourself right now, all that smudged glitter around your face and those pretty pearls barely hanging onto your hair-” he sucks on his bottom lip, “Let me open you up, and I’ll give you what you want, baby.” 

Copious amounts of lube and sweet talk later, Yunho finds himself bouncing on Hongjoong’s condom-covered cock, wrists held between the vampire’s hands as he’s forced to move his hips up and down, the slapping sound so obscene it makes him red all over; but he feels so deliciously full, the filthy drag of Hongjoong’s cock in and out of him in fast-paced thrusts. 

Despite how filthy their predicament is, Hongjoong keeps kissing him all the way through, arms wrapped his waist and giving indulgent squeezes at his ass, holding onto him like Yunho will suddenly disappear. It’s curiously tender, considering the two of them have never met before, yet the vampire steals kisses from his mouth like he’s a fragile, porcelain doll, or a freshly picked flower, his body made of blooming, velvet rose petals. 

“You’re so perfect for me,” Hongjoong whispers into his mouth, fangs looking longer than before due to his arousal, extending down to his lower lip, “That’s it, keep going like this until you come for me, precious.” 

“Ah, I’m so-” Yunho babbles, drunk on sexual desire and barely letting out coherent sentences with each thrust of cock inside of him, “Full-” 

His whines are swallowed by another kiss, and then Hongjoong laughs again, “Feels good, petal? Feels good being so unabashedly pleasured, fucked like this?” 

“Feels good, b-because it’s you,” Yunho confesses, tears stinging his eyes, “Need you, need you so badly-” he pleads, wetting his cheeks with lustful tears. “Bite me-” 

“Come first, then I’ll bite you,” Hongjoong laughs, panting, “Who would have thought such an innocent-looking human would be so  _ shameless, _ Yunho-yah.” 

Soon enough, Hongjoong turns them around and doesn’t waste a minute before brutally fucking into him again, clawed fingers digging into his plush thighs. Each punching thrust gets an equally loud moan from Yunho’s drooling mouth, head bumping into the leather couch with how fast Hongjoong is fucking into him. 

The vampire pushes his legs to his chest, folding him in half and capturing his lips once again, “So tall, yet you can be so small,” he coos, and Yunho cries even more at the euphoria that overtakes his entire being - never in his life has he felt so complete, so sated, than being treated like this. He feels so overwhelmed that Hongjoong doesn’t have to stroke his cock for long enough until he’s coming, spurting all over Hongjoong’s sharp nails and his own tummy. 

“That’s it, that’s my baby,” Hongjoong praises him, kissing away his running tears, maneuvering them so that he sits on the couch once again, Yunho on his lap and hard cock still snug inside of him, “This might hurt, petal.” 

Silently, Yunho stretches his neck, exposing himself, “‘Know you’ll take care of me,” he mumbles, still drunk on the post-orgasm high, “Please…” 

Hongjoong’s eyes are so dark they could very well be fully black now as he gazes into the pulsing vein of Yunho’s neck, and the last thing the human sees before he feels stinging, ear-ringing pain, is the vampire’s mouth unhinging and a pink, wet tongue licking over sharp, alabaster white. 

The pain is weirdly pleasurable - similar to the venom of a snake, it paralyzes his body until all he can feel is gentle waves of pleasure, the kind that brings his cock to semi-hardness but doesn’t motivate him enough to chase another orgasm. Instead, he basks into it like a cat under the sun, the sweet burn too decadent and indulgent for him to deny it. Hongjoong keeps thrusting into his overwhelmed hole, grunting into his neck until he finally empties himself into the condom, lazily thrusting even after he’s finished, chasing the pleasure until the very end. 

Hongjoong holds him in his arms as he drinks from him, licking over the wound to soothe the pain, lovingly rubbing up and down Yunho’s sides and his thighs as he trembles, “That’s enough, petal,” he announces after he’s had his fill, “Don’t want you passing out on me,” he flicks his nose when Yunho gives him puppy eyes, silently begging for more. 

Once the vampire is done licking over the now healing wound on his neck, he wipes his blood-stained mouth and peppers kisses all over Yunho’s cheeks and mouth, tender and soft, “You should call your friend, so that he’s not worried I whisked you away to drain you like a blood-bag.” 

“Mhmm,” Yunho agrees, but ultimately slumps his face into Hongjoong’s neck. A dark cloud suddenly appears in his stomach, and he hates the lump in his throat when he speaks again, “Is-is this goodbye? I mean, are we-” 

Instead of being dismissed, however, Hongjoong squeezes him into a hug, encouraging him, “No, no, my petal. We had fun, didn’t we? I’d like to get to know you better, if that’s alright with you.” 

Heart thumping, Yunho begs for a kiss again by brushing his mouth over the vampire’s, “That would be amazing,” he confesses, breaking into a smile. 

When he tries to stand up to put on something in defense of his dignity, he almost falls back on the couch with how dizzy he gets. At least Hongjoong catches him and all of his dangly limbs, “Okay, I think I’m gonna order some food and an orange juice for you while you sit down. I might have drank a bit too much-” 

“No, ‘s fine…” Yunho protests weakly, but finds he doesn’t mind settling against the couch. He does feel a bit faint. 

“Give your friend a call, I’ll take care of the rest.” A kiss to his cheek, and Hongjoong gets dressed again (much to his disappointment) and proceeds to exit the room in search of a waiter. 

When Wooyoung finally picks up on the fifth call, he does so the moment Hongjoong places a glass of juice and a burger with fries (the fancy kind, of course. He doesn’t dare imagine the price for now.) on the table in front of him. 

_ “Where the fuck did you go?” _ Wooyoung shouts through the thumping music. Yunho puts him on speaker mode and starts eating, too hungry to care.  _ “I thought you were just gonna grind on that sexy vampire for a bit, but then you disappeared completely! Don’t tell me you fucked-” _

“Tell him to find us at the end of the hallway-” Hongjoong says absentmindedly, zipping up his pants. 

_ “He’s there with you?! Oh my god, you two did fuck, didn’t you?”  _

“We’re at the lounge near the bathroom stalls,” Yunho says, mouth muffled and full of fries, pointedly ignoring the question, “Giv’ me five minutes to get dressed-” 

_ “You fucking minx! Oh my god Sannie, Sannie! Yunho ditched us to get fucked-”  _

Yunho quickly hangs up on him, and laughs when he meets Hongjoong’s grin. 

Tonight went way better than expected, he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @milkytae12 <3


End file.
